For Harry, Dumbledore and George Weasley's Ear
by Poppy P
Summary: While serving detention with Snape, Ginny and company cook up a way to undermine the new headmaster's rule at Hogwarts. Set during Deathly Hallows. Inspired by the movie The Breakfast Club.  Some DH spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**For Harry, Dumbledore and George Weasley's Ear**

**By:** **Poppy P**

**Summary:** While serving detention with Snape, Ginny and company cook up a way to undermine the new headmaster's rule at Hogwarts. Set during Deathly Hallows.

**A/N:** This is a Harry Potter story inspired by the movie "The Breakfast Club". Many of the lines in the detention scene are directly from the movie "The Breakfast Club". Sorry, being a child of the 80's, I've always wanted to do this. Kudos if you can guess who's who from the movie. A huge thank you to Hallie for the Brit pick; she's awesome! Also, a big thanks to Zsenya for the beta; she roxs too!

Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or the Breakfast Club. This story is written for entertainment purposes only.

**Chapter One**

To Ginny, it felt like she mouthed the word twenty times before it finally came out.

"Noooo!"

When it finally came, it was loud and shrill and the force of uttering it propelled her to her feet.

It was as if Ginny had broken the spell which held the Great Hall in silence. All around her, voices that had been still suddenly burst into sound.

_"He's our new Headmaster?"_

_"But I thought he…"_

_"Dumbledore…"_

Snape stood up in front of the staff table, his arms open in an unconscious imitation of Dumbledore's typical welcoming gesture. However, unlike Dumbledore, Snape's gesture held no warmth. It was as if he were trying to physically suppress the hundreds of students from protesting further.

"Silence!" he commanded, bringing the murmurs to a halt.

Ginny, who apart from Snape remained the lone figure standing, pointed a shaking finger at him and roared "You evil, vile…"

Before she could continue, Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at Ginny and silenced her.

Undeterred, Ginny continued to rage at Snape silently, adding quite a few colourful hand gestures for good measure.

"Remove her, Minerva," said Snape coldly. "If Miss Weasley cannot control herself, then she is not welcome at the feast. Take her into the side chamber. After I finish the welcoming, I'll see about her punishment."

Professor McGonagall cast him a frosty look but quickly complied. She approached Ginny, put a shaking hand on her shoulder and began to lead her out of the Great Hall.

Before they had reached the side chamber they heard Snape pronounce, "Any one else who cannot control their emotional outburst during the welcoming feast, can join Miss Weasley."

As soon as McGonagall ushered Ginny into the side chamber off the Great Hall, she lifted the magical gag.

"Why the hell are you working for him?" demanded Ginny the moment she could talk.

"Miss Weasley," said Professor McGonagall quite sternly, "I will not tolerate such language."

Ginny was beyond caring. "But you will tolerate working for a…a…murderer?" She was shaking with rage, her voice rising. "He's a Death Eater! He cut off my brother's ear! He…he…"

"Lower your voice this instant or I will be forced to gag you again," said Professor McGonagall in a voice that indicated she meant exactly what she said.

Ginny crossed her arms, threw herself into an armchair and glared up at Professor McGonagall.

Minerva took a seat on an adjoining chair and began to speak with an urgent and desperate tone that immediately caught Ginny off guard. "Ginevra, I know exactly what that man is. But we staff members have no choice. We were told that if we failed to cooperate with Snape we would go the same way as Professor Burbage."

"W-what happened to P-professor Burbage?" asked Ginny, a chill running down her spine.

"We're not sure exactly. But Snape hinted that she was murdered by them in retribution for a recent article she wrote defending Muggles."

Ginny gasped.

Professor McGonagall glanced at the door before continuing. "I don't care about the danger to myself. I could go into hiding if it came to that. However, I'd rather be here where I can protect you students." Her eyes suddenly became over bright. "It's what Albus would want."

Ginny, as much shocked by the news of Professor Burbage's death as by the moment of weakness displayed by McGonagall, softened immediately.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Professor," she muttered. "It's just the shock of seeing him here. And he…he…cut off George's ear…" Ginny broke off, furious with herself for the tears that welled up suddenly into her eyes.

Professor McGonagall laid a comforting hand on top of Ginny's, her voice returning to her usual, no-nonsense tone. "I'm sorry about your brother's wound. However you can't go around mentioning George's incident without admitting that your family's involved in the Order. The best thing you can do is to keep your head down and stay out of trouble."

"Fine," said Ginny grudgingly, "I'll go along with him being Headmaster, but I won't subscribe to his despicable ideas about Muggleborns and I'm not going to make it easy for him." She glared at Professor McGonagall, daring her to contradict.

McGonagall looked directly into Ginny's eyes, conveying much with this simple glance. "I didn't expect you to," she said plainly.

Just then there was a commotion at the entrance of the chamber as the Carrows dragged in Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan and Seamus Finnegan. They were immediately followed by Snape, who swept in like a malevolent bat and shut the door behind him with a bang.

Professor McGonagall stood up immediately, face scarlet with rage as she surveyed Luna's rumpled robes, the cut on Seamus' lip and the rising bruise under Neville's eye. "Severus, what is the meaning of this?"

Alecto, who was holding onto Neville and Seamus by the back of their robes, giggled stupidly. "Wouldn't stay quiet during Headmaster's speech."

McGonagall ignored the Carrow's leers and appealed to Snape. "Is this how we punish students now, _Headmaster_?" She put as much contempt into the title as possible.

"How we punish the brats is none of your concern, you old cow," said Amycus.

Neville struggled against Alecto. "You don't talk to her like that!"

Amycus let go of Luna and Ernie and belted Neville in the stomach, winding him. Severus watched impassively as Neville sagged, clutching his middle. Ginny ran to help him up.

"Leave him, Weasley," said Snape coldly.

"What kind of punishment should we give them?" asked Alecto, practically drooling with anticipation.

"I will be seeing to their punishment myself," said Snape in a silky voice. "All five of them of them will report to the dungeons for all-day detention on Saturday."

The Carrows looked distinctly disappointed. Snape looked over the students coldly. "I will expect you at eight a.m. sharp. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir," muttered all of the students except Ginny.

"I didn't quite _'ear_ that, Professor. Could you repeat it?"

Snape contemplated Ginny for a few seconds before turning to McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall, see that these students make it to their dormitories. There will be no feast for them." He turned to the Carrows. "We will return to the Great Hall."

Snape left, the Carrows following reluctantly. Professor McGonagall waited until she was sure they were gone before pointing her wand at a small table, producing a plate of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice. The students heard her muttering something about refusing to starve students.

"Eat quickly," she said softly, "and Miss Weasley, don't forget what we talked about."

"I won't, Professor," said Ginny grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

**For Harry, Dumbledore and George Weasley's Ear  
****By Poppy P**

A/N: Once again, big thanks to Zsenya for the beta and Hallie for the Brit pick. Again, this story is inspired by "The Breakfast Club". Apologies if you find some of the characters a little OoC. Maybe I should've called it a Harry Potter parody of "The Breakfast Club". Reminder, some of the lines in this chapter are take directly from the movie, "The Breakfast Club". There will be one more chapter. Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy it and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or "The Breakfast Club".

**Chapter 2**

Ginny was the last one to walk into the dungeon on Saturday. Even though Snape no longer taught there, the rooms still retained something of his personality; they were freezing and gloomy.

"Miss Weasley," said Snape the moment she walked in, "it is precisely one minute after eight. I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I told you to be here in a punctual manner."

"Sorry, Professor," said Ginny, "I was so sure I would be here _ear_-ly."

"Sit down," commanded Snape, his face impassive, although it looked a bit more sallow than usual. He chose to ignore Ginny's smirk as she sat down at a table behind Seamus and Neville. "You will be writing an essay on what wizarding pride means to you. It will be two rolls of parchment long and it is due at five o'clock this evening." His dark, glittering eyes looked around at them, "Any questions?"

Nobody made a sound although Ernie shook his head.

Snape gestured towards the door. "I will be right outside this door in Professor Carrow's office, sorting through some documents." He pointed at the front of the room where the door was propped open. "If I hear any noise coming from this room, I will be here immediately and the consequences will be dire." He turned to go, his robes whipping behind him.

Suddenly, Ginny put her hand up in the air. "Professor Snape?"

Snape turned around very slowly. "Yes, Weasley?" he said through gritted teeth.

"You seem a little _ear_-ritable. Have you ever thought of adding colour to your wardrobe? It might help."

A large vein on Snape's temple began to throb. "Miss Weasley, I will let you contemplate my wardrobe again next Saturday when you serve a second detention." He spared Ginny one last disdainful look before he spun on his heel and left the room.

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Ginny," said Neville in a low voice, "maybe you shouldn't antagonize him like that."

"Oh really," snorted Ginny, "What's he going to do? Expel me? I doubt it. Don't you know magical education is compulsory for all witches and wizards in Britain now?"

"Not _all_ wizards," said Seamus quietly. "They sent an owl to Dean telling him that he couldn't come back to Hogwarts unless he could prove his ancestry was pure."

"What is he going to do?" asked Luna.

"I got the impression he was going to make a run for it," said Seamus, his voice quieter still.

All five of them were silent for a few minutes, letting Seamus' news sink in. The silence was finally broken by Ernie. "Do you think we should get started on our essays?"

"I'm not writing his stupid essay," said Ginny defiantly.

"I think we should try and knock something together," said Neville. "I've a Herbology club meeting next Saturday and I don't want to miss it."

"Herbology club?" said Ginny derisively. "Who cares about Herbology when our school is being run by Death Eaters?"

Neville was stung. Ginny had always been kind to him in the past. "Herbology is very important," he said weakly.

"Ooh, what are you going to do? Stun a Death Eater by throwing a daisy at them?" said Ginny with a sneer.

"Forget about her, Neville," said Seamus. "She's just cranky because lover boy Potter's not here."

"Shut up!" screeched Ginny, spots of colour bright on her cheeks.

"Shush!" warned Luna, as they heard quick steps outside the door.

Snape ran in, long, greasy hair askew. "I heard noise!" he shouted.

"What noise?" asked Ginny, all wide-eyed innocence.

"Can you describe the noise, Sir?" asked Seamus, following Ginny's lead.

"No, I cannot describe the noise," said Snape, angrily. "It was just a noise!"

"Was it a noise like this?" asked Luna, tilting back her head and uttering a long, undulating cry. "Because if it was, you just might have heard the mating call of the Blibbering Humdinger."

"No," said Snape coldly, "that wasn't the noise, you idiot girl. It was a noise like talking, which I specifically forbade you to do!" He glared at each one of them in turn. "If I hear another sound from this room, I'm going to gag each and every one of you."

"Professor," said Ginny promptly, "I don't think gagging children is a good idea. What if we were in danger and had to call out to you? Gagging children seems a bit _ear_-responsible to me."

The vein in Snape's temple was throbbing harder than ever. "That, Miss Weasley is another detention," he said in a soft, but deadly voice.

"So?" said Ginny, rebelliously.

"Would you like another one?" asked Snape, flecks of spit flying out of his mouth.

"Yes," said Ginny, resolutely.

"Good," countered Snape, "that's another one."

"Brilliant," said Ginny brightly. "I'm _ear_-ger for it."

"Are you done?" asked Snape, shaking with suppressed rage.

"Not. Even. Close."

"That's another Saturday, Miss Weasley."

"Do you really think I give a rat's _ear_?"

"Another one!" shouted Snape, all decorum forgotten.

"How many is that?" asked Ginny, a smirk on her freckled face.

"That's six!" said Snape with vindictive triumph.

"Excuse me, Sir," said Ernie, "But that's only five."

Snape turned his dark gaze on Ernie, who paled, but persisted. "You just gave her four, plus the one where she said that your wardrobe makes ear-I mean irritable. That makes five."

"Shut up, Macmillan!" said Snape, his voice returning to its normal, measured tone. He turned back to Ginny. "You're mine, Weasley, for the next six Saturdays, so don't even think about Quidditch."

"I look forward to it," said Ginny, barely containing her mirth. "Quidditch is _ear_-relevant in the current political climate."

"Cut it out!" said Seamus, alarmed as he took in Snape's furious visage.

Snape clinched and unclenched his fists. He finally tore his gaze away from Ginny and turned to address the whole group. "I expect your essay at 5 p.m. exactly." With that he swept off, his black robes trailing behind him.

Ginny barely waited for him to leave before she burst into giggles. "What an arse!"

The others exchanged worried glances. "Ginny," said Seamus, tentatively, "you really need to tone it down. I thought he was going to throttle you."

"You're such a wimp, Finnegan," said Ginny nastily. "No wonder Lavender dumped you for my brother last year."

Seamus blushed. "Do you know how popular I am at this school? Witches are queuing up to go out with me."

This broke the tension and set everyone chuckling, much to Seamus' chagrin. Then Luna whispered, "Ginny, has a Wrackspurt affected your mind? What other reason could you have for teasing Snape?"

"You mean besides the obvious?" asked Neville, "That he's a murderer?"

Ginny glanced at the door, then back at the others who had clustered around her. "George was on a…a…mission for the Order," she began in a whisper. "It was really dangerous."

"Did it have something to do with Harry?" asked Luna, showing her usual uncanny perceptiveness.

Ginny nodded slowly. "Anyway, they were ambushed by Death Eaters. Snape was one of them. He cursed my brother's ear off with Dark Magic." Ernie gasped. "Mum couldn't grow it back," said Ginny dejectedly.

"Are you serious?" asked Seamus incredulously.

"Did I stutter?" asked Ginny coldly.

"That's just sick," said Neville, shaking his head.

"Poor George," said Luna sadly.

"At least people can tell them apart now, right?" said Ernie brightly.

"Oh that's very sensitive, Macmillan." said Ginny sarcastically. She threw a stealthy glance the door again. "Look, do you lot agree with what's going on at this school? With our world?"

"Of course not," said Neville promptly. "Why do you think we're in here?"

"When Snape had you hauled off at the welcoming feast, we all protested," said Ernie.

"My best mate," said Seamus quietly, "is out there somewhere, being denied an education because of his heritage. That's not right."

"Don't forget, we've always supported Harry," said Luna simply. "We were all members of the D.A."

"That's it!" exclaimed Ginny, "We need to revive the D.A."

"Ssshhh!" said Neville, indicating the door.

"Let's do something about that then," said Ginny doggedly, taking aim at the door with her wand.

"What are you doing?" hissed Ernie as the screws from the hinges flew off the door and into Ginny's outstretched hand. The thunderous slam of the door was immediately followed by the sound of Snape approaching the room. Ginny panicked, grabbed Ernie's trousers and shoved her wand down the front of them. They barely had time to return to their seats before Snape burst in the door panting with rage.

"Who closed that door?" he demanded, looking around at all of them.

"It closed by itself, Sir," said Seamus promptly.

"Doors don't close by themselves," said Snape, eyes narrowed.

"I think the screws must have fallen out, Professor," said Ernie helpfully.

"That's impossible," said Snape.

"It's an imperfect world, Sir," said Luna practically. "Screws fall out all the time."

"Not at Hogwarts they don't."

"Don't you think you're being a little bit _ear_-rational, Professor?" asked Ginny, unable to keep an impish grin off her face.

Snape spun around and pointed his wand at the door. He muttered an incantation to keep it propped open. However, without the screws, the door just slammed shut again. Undeterred, Snape walked out of the room and attempted the incantation from the other side only to have the door slam shut once again. The last thing they saw before it closed was Snape's face livid with rage.

"Damn it!"

All of the students laughed out loud at Snape's predicament. However, the moment he stomped back into the room they fell silent immediately.

"You!" said Snape, pointing an accusing finger at Ginny. "You had something to do with this, Weasley. Give me your wand."

"I can't, Sir," said Ginny, deadpanned, "it's in Macmillan's pants." Ernie uttered an incoherent squeak. Neville snorted. Seamus quickly turned his burst of laughter into a hacking cough. Luna was shaking with suppressed mirth.

"Come with me," said Snape coldly, crooking his finger at Ginny.

For the first time, Ginny felt a stab of fear. Reluctantly she made to stand up, but before she could get to her feet, Professor McGonagall walked in.

Snape rounded on her. "Why are you here?" he asked abruptly.

"It's lunch time, Severus." She indicated a platter in her hands. "I assume you don't want these students in the Great Hall, so I brought lunch to them."

"These students are being punished," said Snape, resuming his normal, frosty tone.

"I understand that, Headmaster," said Professor McGonagall doggedly. "However, that is no reason for you to starve them. Albus never advocated cruelty to the students."

At the mention of Dumbledore's name Snape's left eye began twitching. "Fine," he said grudgingly. "You may leave the tray and go."

Professor McGonagall did so slowly, her gaze lingering on the students as though searching for any signs of mistreatment.

When she finally left, Snape turned back to the students. "You will eat and return to your essay." Apparently he had decided to leave Ginny with them because he turned to go.

"Excuse me, Sir," said Neville, raising his hand. "Will pumpkin juice be made available to us?"

"We're extremely thirsty," said Luna quickly.

"I have a low tolerance for dehydration," said Seamus with a grave expression.

"I've seen him dehydrate, Sir," said Neville shaking his head sadly. "It's pretty disgusting."

"It's very important to keep our bodies _ear_-rigated," added Ginny.

"Fine! Fine!" spat Snape pointing his wand next to the desk where Professor McGonagall had set down her platter. An old, dirty looking flagon materialized, surrounded by five rusty looking cups. "Finish your meal and return to the task of your essay." He turned to go, but looked back at them one last time. "Any more funny business from you lot and I will turn you over to the Professors Carrow for further punishment. You have been warned."

When he'd left, the group looked at each other gravely. Having already spent a week of lessons with them, nobody wanted to be at the tender mercies of the Carrows. Luna was the first to reach for a sandwich from McGonagall's tray. "I guess we'd better take a look at this essay then," she said thickly, mouth full of food.

"Fine," said Ginny, "but what about the D.A.?"

Ernie chewed quickly. "What can we do about the D.A. with Harry gone?"

"Where is Harry anyway?" asked Seamus.

"Well he couldn't very well come back to school with a thousand galleon price on his head, could he?" said Neville thoughtfully.

"He never really told me," said Ginny, "but I think Dumbledore left him a mission."

"Obviously something to do with You-Know-Who," said Ernie wisely. "I mean, there must be something to all of that 'Chosen One' business."

Ginny, looking miserable, agreed. "You're probably right Ernie, but again, he never told me."

Luna patted her hand consolingly. "I'm sure he didn't mean to leave you in the dark. Harry was probably just trying to protect you."

Ginny nodded despondently, her half eaten sandwich dangling from her hand.

"Wherever Harry is," said Neville bracingly, "we can still support him while we're here."

"How?" asked Seamus, curious.

"We can keep up Dumbledore's Army," said Neville, eyes alight with fervour.

"And," added Luna, "We can make things as difficult as possible on the new Headmaster."

Ginny beamed at them. "You'd really do that?"

"Of course," said Neville. "Besides, we have to be ready for when they come back."

"Who?" asked Seamus.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione, of course," said Neville.

"How do you know they'll be back?" asked Ernie.

"They know what Snape is," said Neville. "They wouldn't leave Hogwarts in his hands."

Seamus nodded slowly, a grin spreading across his face. "They'll be back," he said with a new confidence.

"In the mean time, we'll prepare ourselves for a fight," said Luna serenely.

Ernie nodded, eyes grave, but determined. "For Dumbledore."

"And Harry," added Neville.

"And Dean," said Seamus.

"And George's ear," said Ginny, smiling around at them. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh! I've thought of something; Snape's essay."

"I thought you weren't going to do it," said Seamus, bemused.

"I think we should write one collective essay," said Ginny pensively. "And I think we should write it in a way that will show Snape that we're not going to take his regime lying down."

"Let's get started then," said Ernie, unrolling a sheet of parchment and taking up his quill. "Er, Ginny," he added as an afterthought, "would you like your wand back now?"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**For Harry, Dumbledore and George Weasley's Ear  
****By Poppy P**

**A/N:** Again, thanks to Hallie for the Brit pick and to Zsenya for the beta. Reminder, this story was inspired by the movie "The Breakfast Club" and some of the lines come directly from the movie.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or "The Breakfast Club".

**Chapter 3**

The Dumbledore in the portrait tried very hard to keep a straight face as he watched Snape pacing back and forth. "Severus," he said soothingly, "don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Overreacting?" countered Snape, brandishing a piece of parchment at the portrait of his predecessor. "You heard it. It's a…a… manifesto!" he said, slapping the parchment with his other hand. "Those students are going to deliberately defy me all year long."

"What did you expect?" asked Dumbledore gently. "You have played your role well. They're convinced you're a Death Eater."

"And a murderer!" spat Snape. "Besides, in case you've forgotten, it is a role that _you_ gave me."

"I haven't forgotten, Severus," said Dumbledore, voice heavy with regret. "Of course I haven't."

"I won't be able to protect them all of the time," Snape continued. "The Carrows will get suspicious if I don't let them carry out some punishments."

"I know," said Dumbledore, closing his eyes for a moment, as though the very thought pained him. "You must do what you can to keep them safe. You're a good man, Severus. I know you will do whatever is in your power to keep students from being hurt."

Snape tried to look indignant at the compliment, but failed. To compensate he scowled and said, "Fine. I'll do what I can, but if that little, red-headed, pain-in-the-arse Weasley makes one more ear pun, I'll…I'll…"

Snape broke off as Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"You find it amusing?" he asked, rigid with indignation.

"You must admit," said Dumbledore, wiping tears of mirth away, "the girl is quite creative."

"Creative?" asked Snape with a sneer. "I'd say she was crude, obnoxious, disrespectful, common…"

"Severus," said Dumbledore reproachfully, "you _did_ cut off her brother's ear."

"I told you how it happened," said Snape angrily. "What was I supposed to do? Should I have let Lupin die to save Weasley's ear?

"Of course not," said Dumbledore, sobering immediately. "You did what you had to do. Mr. Weasley's accident was unfortunate, but it would have been much worse to lose Remus. The Order has much to be grateful to you for."

"Not that they'll ever know," said Snape bitterly.

"It's true, you've never been afforded the honour that you deserve," said Dumbledore, "but I might remind you that much of that is your own doing."

"I've never done what I do to receive honours," said Snape indignant. "You know precisely why I do it, Dumbledore."

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore with a heavy sigh. "So what are you going to do about Miss Weasley?"

Snape closed his eyes momentarily, a little shudder running through him. "I suppose I'll just have to keep giving her detentions until she tires of her little ear puns."

There was a definite twinkle in his Dumbledore's eyes although he managed to suppress the smile. "Weasleys can be very obstinate."

"She's a child," sniffed Snape. "I assure you, I can be much more persistent. Besides, I survived those loathsome twin brothers of hers, didn't I? How much worse can the girl be?"

"If you say so," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "But when your temper gets the better of you, promise me that you'll remind yourself that ultimately you and the children are on the same side."

Snape scowled, but nodded his assent. He glanced down at the piece of parchment in his hand once more. It had been very cleverly enchanted to show its true nature only to Snape. Anyone else who read it would merely see a benign and very dull essay. In spite of himself, Snape found that he was unable to keep from reading the essay again.

_To Professor Snape:_

_We can deal with the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday for your detention, but we resent the fact that you asked us to define our wizarding pride. We feel that it is unfair for you to judge us on something that you so obviously lack. Wizarding pride does not consist in putting others down. Nor is it a means of suppressing people who don't share our gift of magic. Wizarding pride means appreciating our abilities and using them for good. It also means that while we are proud of our talents, we can recognize that non magical people are talented in their own ways. We realize that __**ear**__-regardless _

At this point in the re-reading, Snape stopped for a moment, gritting his teeth and rubbing his temple.

_of what we write you will continue to see us the way you want: as Muggle lovers and blood traitors. However, in our hearts we know that dark wizards who think like you and the Carrows will never triumph over what is right and decent. You can keep punishing us, but we will never let go of our ideals. No matter how many times you put us down, we will continue to resist. So do your worst. We remain now and always will be, Dumbledore's Army._

_Long live George Weasley's ear!_

Snape pulled out his wand, pointed it at the parchment in his hand and incinerated it with a neat, little hex. He brushed his hands off and left his office, bracing himself for another day as Hogwarts' least popular headmaster since Phineas Nigellus Black.

THE END


End file.
